(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pressure sensed ink-filled pen and more particularly to a structural improved pen with pen tube filled with ink for the filler to absorb, by which proper measure of ink is supplied to avoid waste of ink and leads to structural simplification and reduction of cost.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
One type of conventional ink-filled pen has ink filled in pen tube for the filler to absorb. The prior art usually plant the filler at the front end of pen tube to absorb ink within. However, such model makes the filler absorb ink extravagantly and easily leads to fast running out of ink, crumpled and ragged paper while exceeded ink smear over paper, and also makes ink hard to dry.
So another model of ink-filled pen with a mechanism to adjust the supply of ink to fix said disadvantages could be found in the market. However, such commonly seen ink-supply-controlled pen generally has lots of components installed at the inner front end of pen tube, therefore makes overall structure of pen complicated. It does not only lead to tedious fabrication procedure but also the difficulties to cut down manufacturing cost.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a pressure sensed ink-filled pen model comprising at least one pen tube, one valve, one filler seat, and one filler with one ink outlet installed inside the front end of said pen tube, and said U shaped soft material valve installed covering upon the front of said ink outlet inside the front end of said pen tube, by which said filler seat at the front of said pen tube with said filler pivoted constitute one pressure sensed ink-filled pen so that by pushing said filler seat and said filler, said valve could be pushed open to ensure proper measure supplement of ink. Accordingly waste of ink could be avoided and the manufacturing cost could be cut down.
The secondary purpose of the invention is to provide a pressure sensed ink-filled pen model with an end cover installed at the rear end of said pen tube by which ink within said pen tube is sealed up.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a pressure sensed ink-filled pen model such that at the front end of the end cover a longer hollow inserting section is installed extending into the pen tube in the front, by which at the front end of said inserting section an inner stopper could be installed to reduce the space within said pen tube therefore the deposition of ink can be controlled.